


Bleeding Love(Lust and Blood#3)

by SebastianAD



Series: Lust and Blood [3]
Category: Frostthunder - Fandom, Thor/Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, thuderfrost
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Mentions of death and mayhem, Pain, handjob, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Vampire Thor worries over a drained Prince Loki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my personal Thor and husband Thomas  
> Title song by Leona Lewis  
> Inspiration drawing by the lovely and talented Mokonosuke7

After Thor had bathed all the blood, sweat, and release from his exhausted prince he had carried him, fast asleep back to his bed. The women had changed the bedding and Thor smiled to see fresh rose petals littering the silk. He had hoped that Loki had shared his affections but had cautioned himself without having proof. His prince wasn’t one for romantic gestures, or so he had thought before he saw the roses.  
He had lain down next to his sleeping prince and watched his shallow breathing. After the Masquerade he had rushed back to his own maker. He had excitedly told the tale of the arrogant prince who dared to command his heart. He had told Odin that Loki was beyond memorable, he was extraordinary but his maker had been more than displeased. Before Thor could convince the ancient vampire of Loki’s worthiness, he had been struck down and chained up.  
Odin had waited until the sun had risen, when Thor was at his weakest to strike. He had been bound in leather straps from his wrists and suspended from the ceiling. While giving Thor the familiar lecture about humans being nothing more than cattle to them Odin had used his own teeth and had ripped out Thor’s throat. As his blood, tainted with Loki’s was pumping out of the wound, he was lost in the pain of the bite. Odin never shared his heart or pleasure with Thor but would often share the pain.  
When the flow ebbed to a trickle Odin came forward once again, but this time with a scourge in hand. As Odin had licked his own lips clean of the potent blood he had whipped Thor mercilessly while telling him that it was unseemly for a god to behave so over a human. Humans were food and never worthy of their attention. Day after day Odin would discipline Thor, watch him heal, then grow weaker.  
Throughout his torment Thor’s mind raced back to his Prince. He had been drawn to him through stories the traders would tell. Loki was a firm but fair ruler who was the best horseman in the land. No one could breed better stock and their quality was renowned. He was also surrounded by people but forever alone. Above one and all, unapologetically, never choosing a suitor. Thor had planned to show the mortal how low he actually was but instead he had placed himself at Loki’s feet. Instead of showing Loki his proper place he had been shown his own place. And had knelt willingly. It was lonely work being a God, and tedious as the days blended into years. Loki had given him purpose and also unlooked for passion.  
When Odin had threatened to strike Loki down for his haughty behavior Thor had struck first. He had no other choice but to destroy his own maker. With the last of his humanity he had used every ounce of strength left and had pulled the ceiling down on top of them both. Luck had favored the bold move and the beam struck Odin full on. Thor had used his fangs to free himself and used the largest of the rubble to cave in the ancient vampire’s head. He truly didn’t know if that was ultimately fatal but did know it could take him centuries to heal. And Thor wasn’t done. He had been drained to the core and the only thing keeping his shadow of humanity was the memory of emerald eyes.  
His prince would keep him human. He was no god to be worshipped but a terror that needed a firm hand. And in all his years he understood it as he had never before. Only a human could keep his beast in check. But for now, the beast reigned. He tore Odin from limb to limb and scattered his pieces around the castle. He killed every living thing he encountered and tore the castle down room to room. The ancient horror would fade into myth and legend and terrorize the people no more. He set fire to the remains and watched his history go up in flames. If Odin wasn’t truly dead he would be lifetimes in just restoring his own body. They were safe for the course of Loki’s natural life. And when his life was extended they would kill him together and bury him deeper. Loki was safe.  
So he travelled back to his prince as fast as he could. As he made his way back to the memory of that commanding blood he imagined a dozen scenarios. His two great fears were foremost in his mind. That Loki would rebuke him for his murderous rampage or finding another in Loki’s heart.  
When he had entered Loki’s chambers he hesitated only a moment. He couldn’t smell anything that would indicate that Loki had taken a lover recently. He crossed the room and saw his prince, laid out on the rose petals, naked and beautiful. The silk sheets thrown aside and the moonlight bathing his alabaster skin. Thor had taken a deep breath, smiling that he had been holding it. Lifetimes of age and he was as nervous as a youth. When Loki had woke he had berated him for his lateness but acted no differently upon their second meeting even though Thor was gore encrusted. Thor felt a band of iron ease from his heart and nothing mattered anymore. His Loki was still his and they were safe.  
Loki knew he was a monster and simply didn’t care. He knew Thor could kill him before he could scream but he had left no guards to bar his room. If anything, his contempt for Thor’s strength actually calmed Thor to gentleness.  
Thor knew that Loki would never see him as a mindless brute or chain him up. Even though he had seen the beast within he was simply not intimidated. When Loki had agreed to the second feeding Thor knew he had finally met his true master. No one agreed to the pain more than once, not voluntarily. His human memories could recall the agony of Odin’s bite. One that he suffered over and over without his consent. And Loki was willingly giving himself to Thor. By submitting to Thor he had bound the beast to his will.  
But Thor had been greedy. The thigh was rarely drunk from. Since it was lower than the heart the blood flowed faster and easier. With every increasingly erratic heartbeat, Loki was pumping his own blood out in a dangerous volume. From the neck, Thor had to work for it and suck out each mouthful but from the thigh the blood gushed freely.  
As Loki had laid back, covered in rose petals and blood droplets. His lifeblood pumping out of the twin wounds in harmony with his heart. Thor had satisfied his thirst almost instantly but had continued drinking. His fear and weakness had made him greedy. He had stopped right before Loki had lost consciousness but he had been foolish. So eager for that potent elixir that he had almost killed the host. He had almost killed his Prince.  
So he had healed the wounds and stood guard until dawn. Wrapped in Loki’s green silk sheet and the remnants of their evening he had stood at the foot of the bed like a sentinel. Loki’s servant returned right before the dawn and Thor had given the boldest woman detailed instructions for Loki’s care. He waited until he felt his humanity slipping before he left his prince. The beast within took its survival seriously and Thor couldn’t fully control himself in the daytime. So he had walked out of Loki’s chambers, with one final look at his Prince. Asleep entwined with roses and blood. Peacefully sleeping but entirely too pale. Drained almost unto death. And completely Thor’s fault.  
He vowed to be more mindful in the future and quickly made his way into the bowels of the castle. It didn’t take him long to find several unused rooms and barricade himself inside. He wrapped himself up in Loki’s sheet and slept fitfully until the sun set. Once he was awake he raced back to his prince only to find the two women attending him. One was laying food out on the table and one was gently combing the tangles from Loki’s hair. He could feel their fear and he watched the timid one spill meat broth on the tablecloth.  
Thor simply went to the foot end of the bed and took up his vigilance again. He still felt sated from the night before and gazed down at his prince and wondered. Odin had always said he was different from other vampires and he wondered if Loki was the same with humans. They were so similar but also complementary. A rare beast for a rare human.  
As the hours past and Thor didn’t move except to adjust his soiled sheet the women started to relax. They fed and bathed Loki and carefully skirted the blond giant in the room. The castle physician came, only once. He declared it was the same miasma that had stricken the prince before and that he would recover in time. He kept one eye on Thor and left quickly. The castle Holy Priest had locked himself in the chapel and wouldn’t immerge until Loki had banished the unholy beast.  
The boldest woman, Sigyn, came forward on the third evening. Thor was still wrapped in the blood stained silk sheet, immobile at the foot of the bed. He was still as a statue until someone entered the room. Then his eyes would leave his prince and judge the intention of the visitor. If he didn’t detect a threat he would relax and resume watching the bed.  
“My Lord? Will you kill him?”  
“No. I will ensure his safety for the rest of my life.”  
“I have watched you, with him. Through the doorway.”  
“I know. I heard your heart beating while I was tending him.”  
“I meant no offense.”  
“And I took none. He is extraordinary to behold in the throes of passion.”  
“But never as much as when he was with you. Will you stay now? And keep him safe?”  
“Yes, if he so choses. You love him also?”  
“Yes My Lord. But it seems that you can give him something that I never could. He never consents to the same lover twice.”  
“What has he told you about me?”  
“Just that you are harmless to him and we must aid you whenever we can.”  
“Harmless? Yes, he would say that. I wish to use his bathing chambers again. And perhaps some clean clothing?”  
“Yes My Lord. I’ll send for the tailor and the Prince was very clear that you were to be given free reign of the castle. Will you require…more sustenance?”  
“Later perhaps. His blood nourishes me more thoroughly than any other.”  
“Will it be painful as it is with him?”  
“No, or not so much. His pain is greater because I link us together. I will not do that for simple sustenance.”  
To her surprise he unwound the dirty sheet from himself and handed it to her. Unconcerned for his nudity he walked around the bed and scooped Loki into his arms. Before she could protest Loki’s movement Thor was already striding into the bathing chamber. His prince firmly cradled to his chest.  
He eased himself into the water with a sigh as Loki wound his thin arms around his neck. Loki opened his eyes, for just a moment, then smiled. He rubbed his face against Thor’s massive chest and fell back asleep. Thor kept his arms tightly around his prince but his soul relaxed. Loki still wanted him. He was finally home.  
By the fourth morning Loki woke and ordered a large breakfast. He felt weak and dizzy but knew a full belly would begin to restore him. He called for Thor and Sigyn came forward.  
“My apologies to you, your Highness. He hides himself away during the daylight hours. No one knows where.”  
“But he is still here? Did I dream his company?”  
“He is still here My Lord. The moment the sun sets he will again be at your side.”  
Loki sat back, relieved. He threw the covers off and sat back up to inspect his wound. Twin pale marks were at the center of a large lurid bruise that took up much of his inner thigh. He lightly pressed on it and sighed. The pleasure had been unparalleled to anything he had ever experienced. He could still almost feel Thor’s mouth upon his leg.  
He called for his chief of house and was dressed loosely in a robe. He attempted to walk to the fireplace but only made it three steps before Sigyn helped him back to bed.  
“What does he do while I slumber? Has he…taken another?”  
“No my Lord. He watches over you like a most fierce warrior. He stands before your bed as a weapon. He has bathed you and read from your library but he has talked to no one save me. I tended his clothing but he needs nothing more than your company.”  
“How interesting.”  
“My Lord, if I may be bold. I don’t think you should exclusively feed him. It wears you down to a frightening level. Even he feared for your life.”  
“Noted. Bring me more drink. I’m still parched.”  
“Yes my Lord.”  
She left to fill his glass and Loki laid back down. He knew she was right but the thought of his vampire with anyone else made him burn with jealousy. He accepted his drink and sent her away as his advisors came. He also met with a nervous tailor who he reassured and commissioned more from. He wanted Thor dressed as befitting his new station. The Prince’s Consort should be regally dressed. Then he sent everyone away, stripped his robe off, and laid back down. He was exhausted and worried. Thor was going to need to be fed soon, and he wasn’t up for the task.  
He inhaled the scent of roses and pressed on his bruised thigh, relishing the slight sting. He was comforted about Thor’s closeness and slipped back into a peaceful sleep. Sigyn quietly sat in the chair and watched him unnoticed. She ran a finger over her own unmarked neck and sighed. She knew Loki to be demanding and high strung. And also sleepless. He would spend days awake and occupied until exhaustion would claim him for a few hours. She had never seen him willingly fall asleep before, and never with such a peaceful expression on his face. Until Thor had arrived.  
She stood and quietly took care of any messengers and ordered his supper. She had dismissed her timid assistant when Thor had become a fixture in the room. The girl feared the blond giant and it was easier to do all the work herself then trying to clean up after her trembling messes. She stood next to the bed and wondered if she should let him sleep or wake him up. She never noticed Thor enter the room and walk to her side. She turned and ran physically into him but before she could scream his hand covered her mouth. His other steadied her and he released her as quickly as he had grabbed her. She took a shaky breath and a step backwards.  
“I did not mean to startle you woman.”  
“Sigyn my Lord. And you walk silently for one so large my Lord.”  
“I have been told that before. Has he risen yet?”  
“Yes my Lord. He has eaten and tended his body. His next meal awaits him.”  
“I will tend him now. Fetch him fresh roses and tea made from the bark of a willow tree. It will ease his pain.”  
As Sigyn left Thor took up his place at the foot of Loki’s bed. He was starting to feel the hunger rise again but knew he couldn’t feed from his Prince again. He had resigned to hunting at night after Loki had fallen asleep again but that was a short range plan. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t see Loki’s emerald eyes flutter open. They focused on him immediately and while Thor was unaware Loki studied him.  
Thor was looking down at the bedsheets and slowly stroking his fair beard. His long hair was unbound and fell to his shoulders. He was clothed in the finest red brocade silk, as befitting Loki’s consort. The white lace ascot knotted around his neck only accentuated how pale he was, and how brilliant a blue his eyes really were.  
He started and looked up, as if aware he was being watched. When he saw his prince awake he smiled and bowed low from the waist.  
“My Prince, you are well?”  
“My throat is dry and my head pounds. Do you affect all of your lovers so?”  
“My sincerest apologies my Prince. I took too much and harmed you needlessly.”  
“Don’t do it again. Come here and comfort me.”  
“Yes my Prince. You must eat and regain your strength.”  
“Later. I hunger for your mouth more than meat.”  
Thor smiled and carefully joined his frail prince on the bed. Without being told he gathered the naked man into his arms and held him carefully. Then he kissed him, thoroughly with all the desire he possessed. But gently. Several moments past as they passionately kissed in the large silk bed, littered with rose petals. After a time Loki pushed Thor back with a small chuckle.  
“Your beard tickles my nose.”  
“You wish me to shave it clean my Prince?”  
“No, but later you may tickly me elsewhere.”  
“Yes my Prince. Will you take your meal now?”  
“Eager for your own?”  
“No, well yes my Prince. I am always eager for you. But I am ashamed at my lack of restraint. Seeing you weakened by my hand makes me unworthy to be at your side.”  
“I decide who is worthy. Your hands are also lovely to me, and in me. It was your fearsome teeth that laid me low.”  
“Then I will no longer feed from you my Prince.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Although I may need some time.”  
Loki pushed him further away and sat up. He took his time, knowing that Thor could hear his heart racing. The simple excursion of leaving the bed was making him dizzy. He carefully made his way to the buffet laid out but before he could chose anything he felt a strong body press against his. Then he was scooped up and replaced on the bed.  
“Have you taken leave of your senses? I am no toy to be man-handled at your whim!”  
“My apologies my Prince. Food or no your heart…”  
“I know what my heart was doing! You may never…”  
Loki laid back, panting as his heart raced. Thor calmly turned around and fixed a hearty plate with extras of anything that contained marrow. Sigyn returned with the roses and tea as Thor was taking his place on the bed.  
“My Prince, it is not my whimsy you see but my wisdom. My pleasure would be you sitting on my lap, my teeth at your neck and my hands around your cock. But I have made you ill and now I must help to make you better. Drinking the tea will lessen your pain and the food with restore your strength.  
Loki stretched out and allowed Thor to pamper him. He wouldn’t admit it but Thor’s familiarity and handling had always excited him. He knew that Thor could hear it and he fought with his embarrassment. No one had ever touched him as Thor had. No one had ever excited him as this vampire could. So he relented. He drank two cups of the bitter tea and lounged back against Thor as he nibbled from the plate. Before he realized it the plate was empty and the sound of Thor’s steady heartbeat was lulling him back to sleep.  
“Thor?”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“Is the one who harmed you a threat to me?”  
“No longer my Prince. I won your safety with my freedom.”  
“Very good. Thor, I am feeling better. Stay with me throughout the day.”  
“I cannot my Prince.”  
“You would disobey me?”  
“Indulge me my Prince, please? While I slumber the beast remains ever vigilant. If I felt threatened in the slightest I would kill you.”  
“I am no threat to you.”  
“But I would not know you my Prince. I am not myself in the daylight.”  
Loki pushed himself off of Thor and spread himself across the bed. He stretched and took a red petal between his slender fingertips and held it over the faint mark on his neck. He watched Thor as he trailed the blood red petal down his throat, across his heart, and over his flat stomach.  
“Where would you like to dine from? Here or here?”  
Loki wantonly spread his legs and smiled as Thor made a needy sound. Thor sat up, tight as a bow string and watched that fragile petal trail across Loki’s pale skin. He leaned forward and knelt, trembling, in front of his prince.  
“Please my Prince, it’s too soon.”  
Loki smiled and brought his hand back up to his neck. He let the petal drop, squarely on his bruised thigh and scored a line across his skin with his fingernail. He didn’t break the skin but he did leave a slight red line from his throat to his thigh. As he openly tempted the beast he smiled.  
Thor knelt before the object of his desire, perfectly still. His own large hands were clasp together, as if in prayer. His eyes were fixed on those long, nimble fingers. He could hear Loki’s quickening heart rate and could smell the blood, so close to the surface. He licked his lips and heard Loki laugh.  
As Loki teased his own nipples, he laughed again. He reached down, through his sparse dark hair and gently pumped his own cock. All without ever looking away from his vampire. Thor was almost vibrating and breathing hard and fast. Loki let his other hand trail over his bruise and caressed the twin scars from Thor’s teeth. He pressed in and moaned. And Thor broke.  
“Please, my Prince. Don’t tempt me so. I don’t wish to harm you again.”  
Loki lounged back and spread himself before Thor. Then he sighed and put his hands behind his head. He looked down and smiled at his vampire.  
“Are you not mine to command?”  
“Yes my Prince, but…”  
“Enough. You are mine. Your beast is mine too. Surely I may spare a drop for you?”  
Thor leaned forward, slowly, deliberately, and kissed the center of the large mark. He lapped his tongue against the creamy flesh and shuddered with the memory of that heady elixir gushing into his mouth. He looked up at his beautiful Prince. Stretched out for him. Laid bare. Gorgeous. He could hear Loki’s thin blood pounding through his veins. Loki was already panting and needy. He wanted this, he desperately needed it, but he wasn’t ready for it.  
“Please my Prince.”  
“Show some restraint Vampire. Take but a lick.”  
“Is the pain worth such a small amount?”  
“I burn thinking about you at the throat of another.”  
Thor grabbed up Loki and sat back, cradling him in his lap as he did in the bath. Like he did on their first evening in the rose garden. Like he dreamt of doing every morning in his slumber. He looked down at the long limbs and haughty beautiful face of the one who owned his soul. He gently held his lover against his silk covered chest and tipped his head back to look into those possessive green eyes.  
“I will give, nor take any pleasure from filling my belly. But I need to eat and in more quantity than you can supply. One drop with turn into a mouthful and that will turn into a bellyful. My Prince, please, it is merely sustenance. It is not my heart.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Treat my feedings as just that. Dinner. I do not envy you a juicy steak. My time with you is my only time at love play but the beast must be appeased. I need to eat.”  
“Feed only before my eyes then.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“I will chose them for you.”  
“Yes my Prince, I care not of their appearance but I do request large and healthy.”  
“Fair enough. But the pleasure?”  
“Only for you my Prince.”  
“Then give it to me now.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
Thor gently kissed that petulant mouth and felt Loki shift himself. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and wound his arms around Thor’s neck. Then he leaned in for a kiss. Thor kissed him deeply and ran his fingers through Loki’s long mane of ebony hair. He ran one hand down his slim back and over the curve of his ass. He gave him a rough squeeze and pulled him in closer.  
When he broke off the kiss Loki was already flushed. Thor could hear the quickening beat of his heart and cupped his jaw. He looked into Loki’s emerald eyes and saw no fear, only lust. Then he bared that elegant neck and licked from his collarbone to his ear. As he suckled on Loki’s earlobe he heard a broken moan fall from his prince’s lips.  
“Is it worth it for just a drop my Prince?”  
“Swear to me that no one else will have you. Swear to me that you will only take their blood and not their hearts. Swear to me…”  
“Oh my Loki, there is no one except you. Not for me. Never again. I so swear it. Easily but with my whole being.”  
Thor held Loki’s jaw firmly and rested his hand on the small of his back. He pulled him in closer and smiled. As his fangs descended, Loki shuddered, and Thor paused. But Loki merely held him tighter and took a deep breath. He looked Thor in the eyes and willingly bared his neck. Thor growled, deep in his chest, and kissed the twin marks offered freely to him. Then he bit down.  
Loki screamed and went rigid but also held on tighter. As every nerve ending in his body signaled agony he cried. Thor retracted his fangs and held him still. He wiped the tears from Loki’s face and gently kissed his lips. Then he lowered his mouth to the wound and tried to ignore Loki’s involuntary flinch.  
He barely sucked and licked the trail of blood from Loki’s neck. With a regretful moan he sealed the weak leaking wound and started kissing Loki’s neck. He knew how much worse the pain was when you were already weakened. For Loki to repeatedly give the gift to him was unheard of among his kind.  
So he gently kissed his sobbing prince and made sure to clean every last drop of his precious blood from his neck. He kissed his way to Loki’s quivering lips and watched his watery eyes.  
“You are a beast.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“You are killing me.”  
“I’m sorry my Prince.”  
Loki dropped his head to Thor’s shoulder and slowly gathered himself. He took several deep breaths and wiped his eyes dry. Then he cupped Thor’s bearded face and looked into those electric eyes. He could see the remorse there, but he also saw the desire.  
“Make me forget the pain. Make it worth the pain.”  
“With pleasure my Prince.”  
Thor captured his mouth in another kiss and cupped the back of his head. His own pleasure had grown and ebbed with Loki’s. He didn’t feel the scorching pain but he could remember his own pain at the teeth of Odin. As he lapped his tongue into Loki’s mouth he felt the tense man start to relax. His heart was still racing but the erratic beats were steadying. The thin arms around him went slack and the balled up fists flexed and started running through Thor’s hair.  
Thor kept kissing him as he reached between them and gently palmed Loki’s semi hard cock. Loki moaned into his mouth and arched his back to give Thor more room to work. He had never been shy about taking his own pleasure. Thor chuckled and kissed down his smooth jawline. He took his time although Loki was impatiently swirling his hips.  
“My Prince?”  
“I wish to have all of you.”  
“When your strength returns my Prince.”  
Thor went back to Loki’s mouth and deepened his kiss. He also moved his hand with the motions of Loki’s body. He pressed down hard, until he felt the thatch of black hair against his fingers. Then he pulled and twisted his hand until he palmed the leaking tip. He wished to taste that nectar too but restrained himself. He could hear Loki’s heart beginning to thunder and knew how lightheaded he must be getting.  
As Loki’s moans got louder and his movements more needy Thor’s hand became more precise. He quickened his pace on his hard cock and every upstroke ended with his thumb rubbing from the bottom to the leaking slit. He kept his other hand on Loki’s back and felt him undulate himself like a dancer. Thor caught an image of his Prince dressed in the garb of an eastern belly dancer and groaned. The thought of Loki wearing silk and gold and nothing else made Thor feel something he hadn’t since he was human. His cock was getting hard.  
Loki’s eyes shot open at Thor’s stutter in rhythm. He ground himself down and smiled. Then he pressed a hand over his erratic heart and grabbed a handful of blond hair. He pulled Thor close, still working himself in that large hand and kissed him. As his release overtook him he arched back screaming. Then he dropped bonelessly forward and rested his flushed face into Thor’s neck. Thor held him tightly and stroked him through his orgasm. The fluid had been meager from his drained body but the feeling had been intense. Thor had shared the blinding orgasm but surprisingly he had also felt something else. He had a wet spot inside of his trousers.  
“Thor?”  
“Yes my Prince?”  
“My heart hurts me.”  
“I know my Prince. I tax you too severely.”  
“Thor?”  
“Yes my Prince?”  
“Did I truly feel your desire for me? Or did I merely wish it so?”  
“You felt it my Prince, although you have always had it.”  
“I had worried that you were making a beast of me, but it seems that I am making a King of you.”  
“Never a king my Prince. But it would seem that you command me totally.”  
“Finally, we agree. Now bath me clean and we can rest.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“And as much as I love seeing you in covered in silk, the next time you attend me, let there be less of it.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“And perhaps some jewelry. When I am rested we will outfit you as befitting your new station.”  
“Yes my Prince. It would be my honor. And perhaps we could see you thusly adorned as well? If I may, I had a vision of you dancing in the eastern style. You would look ravishing draped in nothing but emeralds and gold.”  
“Is that so? Very interesting. But visions later, a bath now.”  
“Yes my Love.”


End file.
